


Informal Education

by regenderate



Series: Good Company [3]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regenderate/pseuds/regenderate
Summary: Olivia Caliban is gearing up for another year of being the librarian at Sunnydale High School. Responsibilities include looking after books, looking after a vampire slayer and her friends, and keeping her lesbian relationship with the computer science teacher a secret from her boss. Not to mention three unenrolled orphans are asking to use her library.Part of the series Good Company, aka my giant ASoUE crossover. You can probably read this without reading that first, but you'll be doing a bit of figuring things out from context clues.





	Informal Education

**Author's Note:**

> literally hours ago, on tumblr, i said i was going to save this for jenny calendar day. however, since then, i have realized that i had a full chapter done. so i will post something else on jenny calendar day
> 
> anyway. who's ready for good company, season 2
> 
> shoutout to celia The_Eclectic_Bookworm/jenny-calendar for Discovering this ship and inspiring the entire concept of this crossover

As the school year drew to an end, there was a feeling of undeniable relief in the air, a feeling of “we survived this year and maybe we’ll even make it to the next one.” Buffy was going to LA to see her father, and, after helping to bury the Master’s bones in a local forest, Xander and Willow were gearing up for a summer of doing absolutely nothing.

For Olivia and Jenny, this meant a state of relative peace: some of the first that either of them had experienced since arriving in Sunnydale. It also meant spending a lot of time researching evil forces and worrying about the children they had resolved to help. Olivia spent nearly the entire summer reading, either at Jenny’s house or her own, and Jenny spent nearly the entire summer (with the exception of the week she spent at Burning Man, which they had both agreed Olivia would absolutely hate) telling Olivia that she didn’t have to know _everything_ about demons and vampires and magical forces, while Olivia argued that it was best to be prepared for all possibilities. By the end of the summer, she felt much more confident in her ability to aid and advise Buffy, and entirely ready for school to start again.

Jenny and Olivia drove to school together on the first day. Olivia was quite glad for the companionship-- she remembered walking to school on her first day at Sunnydale High the year before, feeling so completely alone in such a sea of activity. It was nicer, now, to be able to kiss Jenny before getting out of the car, a small smile on her face, and to walk up the steps to Sunnydale High together.

“I wonder when we’ll see the kids,” Jenny said.

Olivia didn’t have to ask which kids.

“I’m sure they’ll show up soon,” she said. “At the very least, Willow will be in the library later, if she isn’t in one of your classes first, of course.”

And of course, they didn’t have to wait that long. As they walked into the school’s courtyard, they were immediately approached by Buffy, Willow, and Xander.

“Hey, guys,” Jenny said, high fiving Xander. “How was your summer?”

“I believe ‘how were your summers’ would be more accurate,” Olivia remarked, smiling at the children. “It’s nice to see you all.”

“Summer was boring,” Xander said. “Nothing happened.”

“Oh, but, Buffy slayed a vampire last night!” Willow said brightly.

“And I’m sure all of my classmates have been dying to hear about it,” Buffy said, a sarcastic edge to her voice.

“Vampires?” Jenny asked. “I thought the Hellmouth was closed.”

“Still a demon magnet, I guess,” Buffy said, shrugging.

“She’s right,” Olivia agreed. “The residual energy will attract monsters regardless. I told you that my summer of supernatural research would come in handy.”

“You’re such a librarian,” Jenny said, but her tone was affectionate, and when Olivia looked over at her, she saw Jenny looking at her with soft eyes.

“You’re right that that is the profession I have chosen,” Olivia said. She said it just a little too loud in an attempt to cover her blush.

“Anyone else getting some weird mind meld vibes between Ms. Caliban and Ms. Calendar?” Xander asked.

“Well, we do work fairly closely together,” Olivia said.

“Oh, yeah,” Willow said with a giggle. “Close.”

“Well, kids,” Jenny said with an air of haste, “it’s time for class, and I don’t know what kind of teacher I’d be if I didn’t make you go.”

“I have your class first,” Willow said happily.

Olivia waited until Buffy and Xander were out of earshot before she touched Jenny’s elbow and said, “I’ll walk you to your classroom.”

She thought she caught a smile on Willow’s face as they started off.

After dropping off Jenny and Willow in Jenny’s classroom, Olivia made her way to the library. With a deep breath, she pushed the doors open, and stepped into the space.

She was surprised to see three children already there, sitting at the table in the middle of the room, deep in conversation.

“Hello,” she said, looking at them curiously. One of them looked almost old enough to be a student at Sunnydale High, but the youngest was only a baby, and therefore clearly not yet at an age for high school.

The children all looked up. Hastily, they stood, the older girl holding the baby in her arms.

“Hello,” she said. “We’re terribly sorry to intrude. I’m Violet Baudelaire, and this is my brother, Klaus, and my sister, Sunny.”

“It’s lovely to meet you,” Olivia said. “My name is Ms. Caliban. I’m the librarian here at Sunnydale High. Is there anything, anything at all, that I can help you with?” She wasn’t sure, but it seemed like these children had more on their minds than just which books to check out.

“Actually,” Klaus said, “we could use some help.”

There it was.

“We’ve been taken here by a man we barely know,” Klaus continued. “Our parents have died in a terrible fire, and we have nowhere to turn.”

The baby-- Sunny-- made an unintelligible noise.

“What my sister means,” Violet said, “is that we thought we’d come to this library to see if we could find any books that could help us.”

“Are you not students?” Olivia asked.

“I’m technically enrolled at the middle school,” Klaus said, “but if we’re being honest, there’s not much that they can teach me there.”

Sunny made another noise.

“What my sister means is,” Klaus said, “she’s a baby, and therefore much too young for formal education.”

“And our guardian says that there’s no use in education for a girl like me,” Violet said, a little sadly.

Olivia gasped.

“That’s preposterous,” she said. “What on Earth did he mean by that?”

Violet, Klaus, and Sunny exchanged a look.

Sunny made another noise. Olivia was beginning to realize that Sunny said quite a lot, and if her acquaintance with these children was to continue, she would have to learn how to decode those noises.

“What Sunny’s saying,” Violet said, “is that it’s complicated. At the time of our parents’ death, Mr. Poe found us and claimed that I had the potential to become something called a Slayer. We haven’t been able to find very much information about the Slayer beyond what Mr. Poe has told me, and I’m not altogether sure that he’s a reliable source.”

“Well, you’re welcome to the library’s collection,” Olivia said. “And I may have a few volumes at home that will be of note to you. Oh, and I suppose a side note, related to the idea of a home, may be in order: where are you children sleeping?”

“Mr. Poe’s house,” Violet said. “He’s trying to find somebody to adopt Klaus and Sunny, but--”

“But we won’t go anywhere without Violet,” Klaus finished.

Sunny made another noise. Klaus and Violet smiled at her.

Olivia made a snap decision.

“I realize that I barely know you,” she said, “but you are always welcome to come stay with me if you need to.”

“Are you sure?” Klaus asked. “As you just said, you barely know us.”

“I can tell that you are intelligent children who are in need of support from kind and caring adults,” Olivia said, “and I am in the business of being a kind and caring adult, when possible. I may not have a lot of room, but I’m sure I’d be able to work something out. I’ll give you my address, and you’re welcome to find me anytime.” She was aware that this was quite a lot to do for these strangers, but Olivia had needed someone to do all this to her once. She hadn’t gotten it, but she could at least provide for others.

“Thank you,” Violet said. “Really. You’re too kind. Is it all right if we stay here until Mr. Poe comes to find us?”

“Of course,” Olivia said. “Please, make use of the books. The students rarely do.”

“Thank you,” Klaus said, already moving to the bookshelves.

“If you’d like,” Olivia said to Violet, “I also happen to know the current Slayer, and I’m sure I could introduce you. And although I’m not sure that she has many more answers than you do, I have personally done quite a bit of reading in order to better support her, and I would be happy to try and answer a few of your questions.” She looked at Sunny. “And perhaps your sister would like something to occupy herself while you’re here?”

“She likes hard objects she can bite,” Violet said.

Sunny grinned to reveal four very impressive teeth.

“Of course,” Olivia said. “I have some sticks that I was planning to whittle into stakes. She’ll have to be careful not to get splinters.”

“My sister is an expert when it comes to biting,” Violet assured Olivia. “She could even make the wood into stakes for you, if you like.”

“You’re under no obligation to do that,” Olivia said to Sunny. “In fact, I quite enjoy whittling them myself.” She slid her backpack off her back and pulled out the wood she had brought with her. She handed one to Sunny, who immediately put it in her mouth with a smile.

“Thank you,” Violet said. She set Sunny down on the table. “I’m going to help Klaus with his research, if that’s all right.”

“Absolutely,” Olivia said. She pulled a few books out of her backpack that she had taken home for the summer and been planning to reshelve today. “You might find something of note in these. I’ll just be over there getting the library set up for the school year, but please let me know if you have any questions or need help finding anything.”

“Thank you,” Violet said again. “I can’t tell you how much we appreciate this.”

“There’s no need,” Olivia said. “I’m glad to have you here.” She retreated to her desk, keeping one eye on the children as they sat in the middle of the room and read together. They seemed nice, and the way they worked together would have been sweet if Olivia didn’t know all too well what it was like to need to work like that.

At the beginning of third period, Jenny walked in, did a double take at the three strange children in the room, and made her way to Olivia.

“Don’t remember adopting a family,” she said, leaning against Olivia’s desk. “You didn’t go and get three kids without me, did you?”

“No,” Olivia said. “They’re orphans, and they came here because they need help.” She glanced at the children, who were looking at them curiously, and said to Jenny, “Join me in my office?”

A moment later, Olivia was making tea in the kettle in her office, saying, “You don’t have class, do you?”

“No, this is my break,” Jenny said. “So, those kids?”

“Were in the library this morning when I came in,” Olivia said. “Apparently their parents died in a terrible fire and they’ve been brought here by a strange man. The oldest girl, Violet, might become a Slayer, like Buffy-- I’ve read up a little on the Slayer line, but I’m afraid I don’t quite know as much as I’d like. But it seems that there are a number of girls around the world who might become Slayers, and there are spells and such to find and track them.”

“So, we _are_ adopting a family,” Jenny said.

“Not as such,” Olivia said, “in that I’m not sure I can see a particular avenue for it at the moment. But these children are in need of a positive adult presence in their lives, and I, for one, intend to provide that as much as I can.”

Jenny wrapped an arm around Olivia’s waist.

“Of course,” she said. “You wouldn’t be Olivia if you didn’t.”

“Thank you,” Olivia said.

“And I’m with you,” Jenny said decisively. “What’s three more kids, in the grand scheme of things? Can I meet them?”

“I see no reason why not,” Olivia said. “I suspect they’ll be glad to see another friendly face.” She offered her hand, and Jenny took it with a smile.

They dropped hands as they walked into the library proper-- these kids seemed nice, but Olivia and Jenny weren’t exactly risk-takers when it came to the closet. The kids looked up as they came in, and Olivia was careful not to get too close.

“This is Ms. Calendar,” she explained. “Ms. Calendar teaches computer science and is a good friend of mine. Ms. Calendar, this is Violet, Klaus, and Sunny.”

“We’re very pleased to meet you,” Violet said, holding out a hand for Jenny to shake.

“Did you say computer science?” Klaus asked. “I’ve been curious about computers for some time now.”

“You’re not a student here, are you?” Jenny asked. “You might be able to sit in on one of my classes.”

“I’m enrolled at the middle school,” Klaus said. “But they’re covering things I read about years ago.”

“Well, then,” Jenny said, “the offer stands. My introductory class is just after lunch.”

“Thank you,” Klaus said.

“Violet, are you a student here?” Jenny asked.

Violet shook her head.

“I should be,” she said.

“Violet’s guardian has told her that there’s no use in education for a girl who might become a Slayer,” Olivia explained.

Jenny snorted.

“Sorry,” she said. “That’s just-- so completely untrue.”

“I know,” Violet said.

“Can we take over?” Jenny asked Olivia. “We’ve been doing okay with Buffy, right? We can just take over?”

Violet, Klaus, and Sunny exchanged a glance.

“I think Mr. Poe was intending to train Buffy as well,” Violet said.

“Unfortunate,” Jenny said.

“He might be a good deal more qualified than us,” Olivia said.

“Doubtful,” Jenny said.

“He seems to know quite a lot about vampires,” Violet said. “But I’m not sure he knows--”

“How to take care of children?” Klaus asked.

Violet nodded.

“Well, we know things about vampires,” Jenny said. “ _And_ we’re very supportive. We’ll see what Buffy chooses.”

“I don’t think she gets a choice,” Violet said.

“The girl has super strength,” Jenny replied. “She can’t exactly be forced.”

“You might want to rein it in a little if you meet this Mr. Poe,” Olivia said to Jenny.

Jenny had an almost dangerous smile on her face.

“Sure,” she said. “I’ll rein it in.” She checked her watch. “I should probably prepare for my next classes anyway. See you later, kids. Olivia.” She brushed her hand against Olivia’s in farewell, and then she turned and left.

“I like her,” Klaus said, a small smile on his face.

“So do I,” Olivia said, her eyes still on the doors. She blinked and turned back to the children. “Anyway,” she said. “Is there anything you need?”

“I don’t think so,” Violet said. “You’ve already been too kind.”

“I’m not sure I’ve been altogether kind enough,” Olivia said, but she backed away and went back to her desk. After about ten minutes, Violet approached.

“Ms. Caliban?” she asked.

Olivia looked up. “Yes?”

“I was wondering-- you said you know about the Slayer.”

“A little,” Olivia said.

“Would you be willing to tell me more?”

“Of course,” Olivia said. “Come around here and I’ll get my books.”

Violet settled in with her at her desk, and Olivia began to answer her questions.

It was in the middle of this that Buffy burst into the library, a strange man with her.

“Ms. Caliban,” she was saying as she walked in, “this strange man says he’s my new Watcher and I don’t know if I-- who’s this?”

“Oh, Baudelaires,” the man said in the tone of someone who has just found a trinket he had forgotten about. “You have no idea how hard I’ve been looking for you.”

“I think I can imagine,” Violet muttered next to Olivia.

Buffy had the same idea. “Can’t have been looking _that_ hard,” she said. “Given how you took a pretty massive detour just to come find _me_.”

“Well, you _are_ the Slayer,” the man said. Baudelaires, I must insist you come with me. And Klaus, why aren’t you in school?”

“Excuse me,” Olivia said, “but who are you?”

The man turned to her.

“I’m terribly sorry to intrude,” he said. “My name is Mr. Poe. I am Vice President of Orphan Affairs at Mulctuary Money Management. Perhaps you’ve heard of it?”

“I can’t say that I have,” Olivia said. “And how are you associated with the line of the Slayer?”

Mr. Poe did a double take.

“Buffy did say you knew of her Calling,” he said.

“That’s a _way_ understatement,” Buffy said. “Ms. Caliban, Mr. Poe says he’s my new Watcher and I said that I wanted to talk to you or Ms. Calendar about it first.”

“Your Watcher?” Olivia asked.

“It is my job to train and guide the Slayer,” Mr. Poe said. “I have myself been trained, and am equipped for all scenarios.”

“Including those in which the Slayer wants a life outside of her Calling?” Olivia asked, glancing at Violet.

“Yes, well, there shouldn’t be any need for that,” Mr. Poe said.

“What do you mean?” Buffy asked.

“The Slayer must be focused on her duties,” Mr. Poe said to her. “Any distractions cannot be tolerated.”

“That’s inhuman,” Olivia said, because it was clear from the look on Buffy’s face that she was thrown. “You can’t walk in here and tell a sixteen-year-old girl that she must give up her life.” She looked at Buffy. “Buffy, remember you always have a choice.”

“I know,” Buffy said. She looked at Mr. Poe. “I’m not sure we’ll be needing your services.” She turned to Olivia. “Willow and Xander and I all have fifth period free. See you then?”

At Olivia’s nod, Buffy turned on her heel and walked out. Olivia smiled to herself as Mr. Poe turned to her.

“This is not the last you’ll be hearing from me,” he warned. “The Slayer should be in the hands of trained adults.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Olivia said.

Mr. Poe gave her what would most likely have been a hard stare if he hadn’t been interrupted by a coughing fit. Olivia waited patiently for it to end, and then she turned to the Baudelaires and said, “It was a pleasure to meet you, children. You will always be welcome in this library.”

“Thanks,” Klaus said.

“Really,” Violet said, standing up. “Thank you.”

She moved out from behind the desk to rejoin her siblings, and the three of them followed Mr. Poe out, leaving Olivia alone to think.

She hoped she’d see more of the Baudelaire children.


End file.
